Thief in the night
by Ai Tajiri
Summary: Kyle has been kidnapped. Can his hero come rescue him in time, or is he doomed to be blackmailed by Cartman?


Kyle sat at his desk, pencil twirling in between his fingers as he sighed lightly. It was dark outside and he somehow felt restless, wishing something exciting would happen. He glanced back at his window across the room and outside it. The night was silent, save for a few crickets. Nothing exciting was going to happen to steal him away from his boredom. He went to his window and shoved it open, chilly air rushing over him. It felt good, the cold air. He stared out, waiting for something exciting.

It was strange for this normally hectic town to be silent. Almost eerie. He decided he had to take action. He slipped his tennies on and snuck outside, not wanting to wake his mother. He shut the front door with a soft click. He wanted to do this, not really because of his curiosity but because he wanted something exciting, he wanted his heart to race. He made his way down the sidewalk and into the dark.

Kyle shivered as he continued down the street. He should have put on something warmer. He put his hands over his ears and sighed, his breath visible in the cold air. It had rained earlier and the streets had a glare over them from the few street lights that actually worked, some flickering as they held onto life as best they could. Kyle stopped and looked down into the street, his reflection looking back at him, his curly red hair outlined nicely by a light behind him, when suddenly...

Kyle swore he saw something behind him in his reflection. He was about to turn to face whatever it was but something was pressed to his mouth and nose. He suddenly felt dizzy as his eyelids grew heavy. He woke up later, his body felt stiff and his head was spinning. Once he was fully conscious, he noticed he was tied up with rope all around his body, arms too. He started to panic. He had no idea where he was. He then remembered seeing someone just before he passed out. He then heard footsteps..

Kyle thought he recognized those heavy footsteps. They could cause a small earthquake, he joked to himself, trying to make light of the situation. "Bet you weren't expecting me" A nasally voice spoke from behind him. Kyle knew exactly who it was. He scoffed at that. "No, I wasn't. But I'm not surprised either, fatass." Kyle remarked. "Ey! Don't call me fat" Came the inevitable reply. Kyle smirked. Cartman walked in front of Kyle with a grin. "Call me what you will, Jew boy. But who captured who?"

Kyle scoffed. "Did you capture me yourself or did someone else do it for you? No one could miss your huge ass walking around." He stared up at the heavier brunette before him. Cartman scowled and proceeded to ignore that comment. "You may be wondering why I have you here, Kahl" He purred with a smile, his hands clasped together as he walked. "Kyle shrugged best he could in his restraints. "No, not really" Cartman growled. "I am going to take you, Kahl, while I tape it and show the whole town"

Kyle's attitude changed, now he was scowling at the other boy. What the hell was he thinking to try and get away with this. Cartman walked over and picked up a camera which made a sound as it turned on. "Oh yes, Kahl. Everyone will see what a little fag you are" He walked over with a grin, pulling a pocket knife out of his jeans and switching it open. He crouched down and held it to his pants. "Don't try kicking, or I'll accidentally get your balls. Not that you need them" He chuckled as he cut.

Kyle clenched his eyes shut and sucked in a deep breath. 'Someone... Save me' He thought to himself. This was so embarrassing. Cartman had mad a cut down the right pant leg from top top bottom, revealing his pale skin and boxer briefs. Kyle shivered as the cold air rushed into his pants. 'No...' Someone spoke. both boys looked up, Cartman scowled. "You sure take pleasure in ruining others, don't you? Well why don't you pick on someone your own size, tubby" The gruff voice spoke.

Cartman growled and stood, knife in front of him. A dark figure jumped from one of the rafters in the old building. Kyle didn't even recognize the place. The figure walked forward. Cartman squinting his eyes recognized the form. He couldn't help but laugh. "Oh look, it's super faggot to save his little faggot boyfriend" Cartman howled and tossed his head back. The figure didn't find this funny at all. "The name is Mysterion, fatass. And I believe this fag is gonna kick your lard ass"

Kyle recognized him immediately, it was no surprise Cartman did too. But why was he here? How did he even know where they were...? Mysterion launched at Cartman, with his two hands he hit the nerves in Cartman's wrist, making him release the knife. With that out of the way, he was free to fight hand to hand and not worry. He kicked the knife away and started to throw punches at the other, who wasn't able to react quick enough, his weight made it hard for him to take down the faster opponent

Cartman knew he was loosing the upper hand. He had to give up for now. His face bruised, and his nose bloody he turned tail and ran. "I will try again and I will succeed! " And he ran outside. Mysterion sighed and turned to Kyle all tied up. He walked over to the red-head and knelt down. Kyle stared back at him. He was embarrassed as all hell to be saved by someone else when he was completely capable. "Why'd you come here?" He asked softly, looking down at his cut trousers.

Mysterion scratched the back of his head and looked away. "I guess you could say.. I've been watching you... To have anything happen to you..." Kyle looked up at the blue eyes behind the mask. "... well the least you could do is untie me... You know..." Kyle suggested. The masked savior only smiled and reached over to grab the dropped camera, lifting it up so Kyle was in frame.

Kyle frowned at his friend when he lifted up the camera. "And what are you gonna do with that?" He asked the other, cocking a brow. Mysterion smiled. "How about we make our own tape, one that only we can view. He leaned in and pressed his lips to the other boys who eagerly accepted the kiss. When they broke the kiss Kyle was grinning. "Bring it on, cosplay boy~" Kyle replied

After quite the makeout session, Mysterion grabbed the knife off the floor and cut the ropes, mashing his lips against Kyle's once more. Kyle reached his arms up and took hold of the hood around Kenny's head tightly in his fists before yanking it down, revealing the other boy's shaggy blonde hair. Kenny pushed Kyle up against the beam he had been tied to, a hand snaking up the others pajama top, the other hand sliding along Kyle's bare leg that was visible through the ruined trousers.

Kyle shuddered as the hand touched his bare skin, a gloved hand ghosting over a nipple teasingly which earned a gasp of pleasure from the red-head. Kenny smirked at the response and took hold of the hard nub between his pointer and thumb finger, rolling them. "K-Ken..." Kyle let out a soft whimper, in which Kenny responded with light kisses along the other boy's neck before picking a specific spot to bite, hoping to leave a mark there, one that could be covered up easily enough with a sweater.

Kyle's hands had already moved to Kenny's hair, tugging at the blond locks, his head tilted to allow easier access for Kenny. Kyle felt something brush over his groin, which created a tingling sensation. He knew the other was teasing him. He wanted more, but at the same time he wondered if they should be doing something so lewd in public, even if this place seemed abandoned. Kenny groped at Kyle's member through his briefs and the red-head moaned out in response, his worries right out the window

Kenny grinned at the other. "You're quite responsive. You like doing this where we could get caught?" He purred before unbuttoning the others top and stripping it off to reveal Kyle's pale chest. His cheeks turned pink as the blonde stared back at him with his intense blue gaze. Kenny leaned in to steal another kiss to which Kyle responded eagerly as Kenny slipped his hand into Kyle's boxers, which earned him a gasp into the kiss.

"Like that?" Kenny chuckled before pushing the briefs down to reveal the other boy's erection. Kenny grinned, teasing the others cock with his gentle touches, driving Kyle crazy with want. He couldn't take it. He wrapped his arms around Kenny's neck and yanked him close, pulling the blonde into a deep kiss, their chests flush against each other as he bucked his hips up and ground them against the masked man's, moaning into Kenny's ear as he did.

Kenny held Kyle close to him with one arm, the other now stroking him off as the red-head panted harshly."Kyle..." He groaned, his own hips bucking against Kyle's. He took one of the other boy's hands and placed it in between his own legs, looking up into Kyle's eyes. Kyle knew exactly what the other wanted. He fumbled with the underwear outside of Kenny's pants as well as the pants themselves. He finally took the hard member into his hand, face red as he was pulled into another kiss.

Slowly and gently, Kenny slid a wet finger into Kyle, who let out a soft gasp in response. He worked the finger in and out a bit before adding a second to stretch and scissor inside the red-head, twisting and wiggling the fingers to loosen up the muscle inside. Once he had Kyle writing on his fingers he pulled them free, Kyle whimpering in disappointment. Kenny spit on his hand and stroked himself, making him wet for easier entry before pressing the head to Kyle's hole. "Ready?" he cooed.

Kyle nodded to Kenny slowly, his face flushed red with embarrassment. Kenny pressed in slowly and Kyle winced, letting out a gasp when he felt the other. "H-Hold on.. Not too fast..." He pleaded, his hands clinging to the other boy's shoulders. Kenny was inserted fully and held the red-head in his arms, waiting for him to adjust. Kyle gave a small nod to signal he was ready to go further.

Kenny responded with small kisses along Kyle's neck, moving up to his jaw to take the other's earlobe in his mouth, sucking softly. Before Kenny started to move, Kyle stopped him and pulled back a little. He looked at Kenny, cheeks flushed.

"K-Kenny… I want you to take off the mask. I want to see your face" He said with ragged breath, before reaching up to grab the mask and peel it off the other's face. Once it was removed Kyle leaned forward and kissed the blonde, hands tangled in his hair. Kenny started moving into the boy, working his hips as Kyle pulled from the kiss with a gasp, his hands gripping Kenny's shoulders tightly.

"K-Ken… I'm close… I'm gonna cum.." He panted out, his breath ragged. Kenny brought his hands to Kyle's face, cupping his cheeks. Blue eyes stared intently back at Kyle. Kenny captured Kyle's lips once more, his thrusts quickened as he neared release, Kyle just as close. With a few more thrusts Kyle came, Kenny releasing shortly after into the red-head.

Panting, Kyle held tightly onto Kenny as he came down from his high. The blonde gave a tired smile towards his lover. "Shall I take you home?" He asked, a small glint in his eye. "Wouldn't want my princess to get captured again" He smirked. Kyle glared at him and Kenny laughed. He pulled out of the other and lifted him up bridal style. "We should clean up as well. I'm sure a nice hot shower won't hurt after being out in the cold so long" He smiled and kissed Kyle's forehead, who in turn looked away.

Kyle would get him back for embarrassing him like that. While Kyle plotted, Kenny carried his lover as they headed to Kyle's home where a hot shower and a warm bed awaited the duo.


End file.
